prime_numbersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:3primetime3/The Question of the Day - 03/09/2014
Hey guys! I'm seeing a lot of new users! That's so great! New users: even if an answer is already seen in the comments section, still write your answer. The answers not written by me still might not be right. For newcomers who are seeing this blog post for the first time, please read the rules to get started! Achievements earned during this question: 2 - Quick Thinker! The Question of the Day - 10 points What is the remainder when 26351640651408498407654616084894940560561052 is divided by 3? Lucky Prime: It is an odd 3-digit number with a 3 in it! Previous Solution Everyone got it right! Good work! The lucky prime was 1049. Scoreboards 1. Blueeighthnote: 3010 points (2 achvmt pkgs) - Three more to get the next lucky prime badge! 2. TimBluesWin: 655 points (1 achvmt pkg) 3. Imamadmad: 645 points (1 achvmt pkg) 4. Minipop56: 490 points - Three more to get the next lucky prime badge! 5. Julianthewiki: 395 points (1 achvmt pkg) - One more to get the next lucky prime badge! 6. Wikia Contributor 69.235...: 230 points (1 achvmt pkg) 7. Lefty7788: 175 points - One more to get the next lucky prime badge! 8. ZombieBird4000: 50 points (1 achvmt pkg) 9. Emmaelise401: 50 points 10. Supermario3459: 45 points (1 achvmt pkg) 11. Wildoneshelper: 40 points (1 achvmt pkg) 12. CalzoneManiac: 30 points 13. Dalek-James: 20 points 14. Googleaarex: 10 points Achievements Skills Badges! Usually awarded for having skills to solving hard questions, etc. 1. Quick Thinker! (+10 points) - Awarded for posting an answer before I write "Please leave your answers here." FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 2. RARE: Leaderboards Expert! (+300 points) - Awarded for being 1st place on the leaderboards for 30+ days. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 3. RARE: More than a Millenium! (+100 points) - Awarded for being first in the leaderboards and scoring more than 1000 points from the runner-up. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 4. Questions in a question (+20 points)? Awarded for finding three ambiguities in a single question. EARNED BY IMAMADMAD Earth Badges Most rare ones are found here. RARE: Top Ten (+30 points) - Awarded for being the first top 10 people ONLY to participate on the question of the day! EARNED BY THE FIRST 10 PARTICIPATING PEOPLE Sun Badges All epic ones are found here. EPIC: Lucky Primer (+100 points): Congratulations! You have guessed the lucky prime correctly. Get the Lucky Prime two more times to earn the next achievement! FIRST FOUNDED BY JULIANTHEWIKI. EPIC: Very Lucky Primer (+200 points): Congratulations! You have guessed the lucky prime correctly two more times. Get the Lucky Prime three more times to earn the next achievement! FIRST FOUNDED BY MINIPOP56 AND BLUEEIGHTHNOTE. Galaxy Badges Mysterious badges from a far-out universe. Each one found here is worth 10000+ points and/or 5+ achievement packages. Uniqueness Badges Unique things one can do in the answers section. ONLY ONE PERSON CAN EARN EACH BADGE. 1. Analyzer! (+10 points) - Awarded for drawing a diagram. FOUNDED BY IMAMADMAD 2. Inspiration! (+5 points) - A question was dedicated to you! FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE Trustworthiness Badges Awarded by how much I trust someone on this wiki. Please do not ask me about these badges. 1. Reliability (+100 points) - Trusted to write a question of a day. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, AND IMAMADMAD 2. Scoreboard Tinkerer (+100 points) - Trusted to change the scoreboards. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE AND JULIANTHEWIKI Duration Badges Yes! YOU KNOW IT! PARTICIPATION EVERY DAY! Category:Blog posts